Artificial Sauce
Who is Artificial Sauce? Artificial is a roleplayer in VRChat known for portraying a wild and somewhat crazy woman. She works as a dentist and is a regular at The Golden Gator often participating in various dates and the antics that occur there. History of her character Meeting Roflgator She encountered Roflgator as he was doing random RP portraying a creepy old man in a public Void Club on Nov 19th, 2018. There she roleplayed as a stripper of sorts and to the suggestion proceeded to record a pretend adult video with Buza "the Abusa" as the actor and Zapdec as the camera man. At least until the next actor entered - a seemingly homeless bum named "Toothless Joe" (Jor Rilla). Hilarity ensued and the scene ended but she would come and visit The Golden Gator later. after she charmed and cucked CDMan.|200px]] CDMan cucking debacle She started seeing CDMan for a time but was "cucked" by Roflgators apprentice Pinkharm on Dec 4th, 2018. Pink charmed CDMan to choose her over Artificial - only to dump him later. The event would later be referred to as "the greatest cuck of all time" by Roflgator. Although the difficulties she and CDMan stuck together for a while but as their relationship continued to deteriorate they eventually broke up. on their "date".|200px]] "Date" with Meech On Jan 23rd, 2019 during one of her nights being particularly "sauced up" she went on a date with TheBigMeech. At the time Meech had been speed dating various women - and was being paired one after another by the wing-manning robot Roflgator. They conversed of sorts and as Artificial made weird remarks about him, Meech would return insults and question both her intelligence and sanity. The night resulted in chaos as she met her ex CDMan and in a comical portrayal he gave Meech his blessings that "he could have her". Prior to her date with Meech, Meech had already been on a date with another girl named Emereee. When Emeree saw Artificial with him she protested loudly - to this Artificial pulled a gun on her in anger. over Meech.|200px]] The situation was de-escalate but after the display of threats of violence and confusion Meech claimed that she was too much for him to handle and their date was cut short. After the rejection she claimed to have been wanting to go after Foreigner in any case. Other ventures On Jan 28th she went on a date with Mute Max and they ended up in a bed together with Vore. Vore gave them various commands - which he later explained was a tactic in order to attempt to scare Max away so that he could "impregnate her" for himself. On Jan 30th, Artificial was spotted trying advances on various guys in The Golden Gator but failing. She attempted to lure Norii with the offer of drugs but he wouldn't have it. Following the rejections she sat - seemingly alone in a booth - talking to someone. Roflgator questioned who she was talking to - to which she responded that she was "on a date with a unicorn". She explained and lamented that the invisible unicorn was the only one accepting her for who she really is. She announced having found Jesus on Mar 20th and went on a date with Truu but it did turned out unsuccessful. ]] Alexis Building up a police record from causing trouble in Bricktown she changed identity and tried to go under the guise of an FBI agent named Alexis on Mar 22nd, 2019. Her disguise was an attempt to sneak into the Police station and erase all her former criminal records. Unfortunately she was caught and arrested and had to spend time in the cells. In the cell she shared her worries to Percival and lamented over having caused a terror scare wielding firearms in public. She was also sad about having missed the beauty pageant where Darling, HelloKitten and Kyana among others had participated. Roflgator who hosted the pageant overheard her worries and later had a heart-to-heart with her as she expressed her problems that nobody seems to understand her. Roflgator, possibly trying to be friendly offered her to participate in an upcoming Trap Pageant but this did not appeal to her and she refused. Trivia *Her absent minded nature and tendency to be "sauced up" has earned her the nickname "Miss Pepega" - after the Twitch emote. *Her wheezing and snorting laughter is unmistakable. *She's made multiple advances on Foreigner but he rejected them. *She had a short-lived fling with Drekwiz on Dec 4th, 2018. *She studied dental hygiene and is currently working her way up to orthodontics IRL. *Her invisible unicorn is named "Sparkles". Links to video clips Meeting Roflgator clips *Twitch Video Clip - Bar creep and stripper RP *Twitch Video Clip - Stripper instructions *Twitch Video Clip - Buza the abusa enters *Twitch Video Clip - Toothless Joe enters Date with Meech clips *Twitch Video Clip - The date with Meech goes bad *Twitch Video Clip - Triangle drama with CDMan and Meech *Twitch Video Clip - Fighting over Meech Random clips *Twitch Video Clip - Artificial and Drekwiz - Yuk *Twitch Video Clip - Artificial has some Pepega problems *Twitch Video Clip - Max and artificial in a pickle Gallery Rofl Nov 19th 4 Artificial (SaucyBisquit).jpg|Old avatar when first meeting Roflgator in a public Void Club. Rofl Nov 26th 6 Kibby and Artificial (SaucyBisquit).jpg|With Kibby. Rofl Nov 27th 36 Artificial.jpg|Older avatar talking to Roflgator. Rofl Nov 28th 16 CDMan and Artificial.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Dec 4th 13 Artificial Sauce and Drekwiz.jpg|A short fling with Drekwiz. Rofl Dec 10th 35 CDMan and Artificial Sauce.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Dec 13th 16 Artificial and CDMan.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Dec 14th 23 AJ and Artificial.jpg|With AJLiddell in a bathtub at The Greater Gator. Rofl Jan 28th 4 Artificial Sauce prop at 8est.jpg|Blending in with a mannequin at the 8est store in Bricktown. Rofl Jan 23rd 23 Artifical Sauce gun.jpg|Weilding a gun. Rofl Jan 28th 18 Vore Miggy and Awesome Sauce.jpg|Artificial and Vore doing... something (to the right), as Roflgator sees Miggy. Rofl Jan 30th 8 Artificial Sauce and Norii.jpg|Hitting on Norii. Rofl Jan 30th 67 Max and Artificial.jpg|On a date with Mute Max. Rofl Jan 30th 66 Artificial and Max.jpg|On a date with Mute Max. Rofl Feb 27th 15 Kibby LotsaLaughs and Artificial want a Rap battle.jpg|Kibby and Artificial try to convince Roflgator to join in a rap battle with LotsaLaughs Rofl Mar 1st 5 CDMan and artificial.jpg|CDMan and Artificial are over. Rofl Mar 20th 1 Artificial Sauce found Jesus.jpg|Announcing that she found Jesus. Rofl Mar 20th 18 Truu on a date with Artificial.jpg|On a date with Truu Rofl Mar 20th 20 Artificial on a date with Truu.jpg|On a date with Truu Rofl Mar 26th 35 Percival and Artificial Sauce.jpg|An intimate kiss with Percival Rofl Mar 27th 21 Artificial feels lonely.jpg|Artificial shares her worries with Roflgator Category:Humans Category:People Category:Characters